


Rhys/Hugo Vasquez drabbles

by NeedMoreCoffee



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tales from the Borderlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedMoreCoffee/pseuds/NeedMoreCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of drabbles from when I was obsessed with this pairing and needed to get some of the frustration I felt out. <br/>SPOILERS! For those who haven't played through the game yet, major parts of the plot is mentioned in the text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhys/Hugo Vasquez drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> These are just a couple of drabbles I found in my archive from a year ago. It wasn't too badly written and I still really like this pairing, so why not post it? As rare as it is I feel like I got the characters captured pretty good.

Ex - nemesis

 

**Summary: Follows the storyline of Tales from the borderlands up until the point where Handsome Jack "fully" returns, instead of fighting Jack Rhys escapes back to Pandora and eventually runs into his ex - nemesis, Hugo Vasquez. Hugo didn't end up dying, but instead managed to lose an arm in the attempt to survive. The two decide to work together to survive on Pandora for now. Because of the lack of body parts, Hugo asks Rhys to help him gather enough supplies to make him a robotic arm, something both of them agree will hopefully benefit them more than an armless Vasquez.**

 

This had not been the way Rhys had planned it…

The mix of intelligent words being shouted far too loud ,and the soothing of someone who’d rather not be there in that very exact moment filled the only room of the repair shack. An unwanted darkness closed around the two only people, making it very hard for Rhys to be able to see anything at all. He was supposed to be connecting nerves to cybernetic ones, but to no avail it would seem. The older man before him had currently leaned against a wall, both were on the floor because neither had much of any strenght to stand up.

“Stop squirming so much or I’ll never get this done” Rhys hissed, missing for the third time.

“Real easy for you to say” The other hissed back, bronze eyes glaring at Rhys' hands.

“You’re the one who agreed to this, I could just leave you like this if that’s what you want” Rhys exclaimed, clearly annoyed with the attitude. It was one thing being trapped with his ex-nemesis for weeks, and an entirely other thing to tolerate it.

“I didn’t tell you to stop did I?”

_Okay so this clearly wasn’t going anywhere._

“Okay, listen, Hugo” He noticed the way the other looked at him at the name.

“Vasquez” He corrected with a sigh. “We really need to get this thing done, I’ve already connected the first part and it’s not like I can just tear it off” he could though, and in a different situation just might have, but right now he needed the other alive.

“I know it sucks without anything for the pain, believe me I would know more than anyone else” His gaze flickered over to his own arm to make the point clearer. “But you kind of need that arm to function properly, and I kind of need you to function properly right now. So please could you just cooperate with me?” There was a genuine plead to the question, because if there was anything Rhys had realized during the past weeks, then it was that he defiantly couldn’t get any further on his own.

The older man seemed to chew on his words for a while as he studied Rhys, glance occasionally flicking from the cybernetic arm almost connected to him and back to Rhys.

Eventually he gave a nod, however he decided not to say anything. To Rhys, that was enough.

It took him about half an hour of screaming, occasionally arms clinging to him and a lot of blood to finally get through the operation.

“Okay, that should be about it. You’ll probably have to exercise it a lot before you’ll be able to use it properly, but moving it should be…” Pushing away from the other man he closed his mouth before finishing the sentence. The other man’s head hung lazily down and he didn’t make an attempt to move at all when Rhys had moved aside.

“Vasquez?” He attempted, no reaction.

Feeling panic rush in he threw himself forward in an attempt to shake the other back to consciousness.

“Oh nonononono, **you** **can not** die on me right now” He tried to shake him again, no response this time either. His eyes were closed and an unnatural light colour had begun to form on his face. Rhys was sure he had managed to kill the other.

But then he noticed something dead men didn’t do, he was breathing.

“That was too close” Rhys breathed and quickly started working on stopping more blood from escaping the other.

~~

It took Vasquez the whole day to recover, the blood loss hadn’t been too vital but the pain had been so intense he must have fainted at some point during the process. Rhys was honestly just glad the other was alive; it was one thing repairing the arm that already was stuck to him, connecting one to someone who had just recently lost an arm was something entirely different. And besides, it’s not like Rhys knew much about the whole process other than what he assumed and knew from his own robotic arm.

It was morning when Vasquez opened his eyes. He found himself in the bed he had been occupying since they appeared in this rundown place; it never felt much familiar to him however. The first thing that met him was the discomfort of his left arm, it felt heavier and sore. Automatically he reached for the place where he felt it the most and jumped when his hand found metal instead of skin.

_Oh, right…_

He studied the cybernetic arm stuck to him and curiously made an attempt to move it at his will; the feeling of control in it sent shivers down his spine. It was such a surreal feeling, like moving an inanimate object with your mind or something like that.

“Do you like it?”  

Vasquez had been too busy staring at his new arm he hadn’t noticed the man in the other part of the room. Rhys leaned with his back against one of the workbenches, smirking at the sight of Vasquez.

“It’s uh, not bad…” He blamed the amount of sleep still in his eyes for his bad conversational skill. Thing was he hadn’t been very good at it ever since he and his ex-nemesis had ended up in this situation. If he wasn’t there to make Rhys’ life a living hell anymore, then he really didn’t know what to say to the other. Sure he had still kept his cocky attitude and didn’t really try and miss a chance to mock the other (In a totally harmless-let’s- work –together- and -trust –each- other –for -now kind of way, of course)  

“Thanks, I think” Rhys muttered the last part; making it impossible for Vasquez to hear it, however judging by the look on the others face it wasn’t hard to imagine.

“So, you were out for the rest of yesterday, so I was out looking for some more food for you. You should get some strength back in your body before you start practising using that arm”

While Rhys spoke Vasquez pushed himself out of the bed, only then realizing that his shirt had been removed. He was also a lot cleaner than before the operation, well less bloody anyway. Looking at this new discovery Rhys eventually noticed it too.

“Oh right, I uh, your shirt had pretty much transferred into the colour red when I was done so I just got you out of it and cleaned away the blood…” It was hard not to smirk at the other, all flustered and looking to each of his sides for something else to happen to take the attention off him. It was almost cute.

Okay so neither of them were being themselves, Rhys was being less of an annoying asshole and Vasquez thought Rhys was being cute, defiantly something wrong here.

 

 

What happens in the closet, stays in the closet...

 

**Summary: Follows the same story line, only now a month has passed. Something is affecting Rhys' arm and ECHO eye, making his body malfunction and become extra sensitive at inconvenient times. Vasquez and Rhys head out to search for proper parts to hopefully fix this, only to end up running into a large group of Pandoran creatures. Afraid of the amount they decide to hide inside a closet, which eventually leads to an unfortunate situation for Rhys. Or not..?**

 

It had started to grow into a habit these situations he managed to get himself into, unintentional situations that was. What had supposed to be an easy coup had turned into a disaster beyond anything Rhys had planned.

At first things had gone very smoothly. The job had been to slip inside the old office of some Atlas scientist who he hadn’t cared enough about to pay attention to his name, and retrieve parts he could use for rebuilding his very not functioning arm and ECHO eye.

The parts hadn’t been very hard to find, but then something had happened in his arm that had sent electrical shocks throughout his body, making him drop to the floor. He had tried getting up, thinking it had just been something he’d done, but then his body had refused to listen to him. He could feel his body, but it just didn’t want to function. If that hadn’t been bad already, the sounds of something or someone entering the room had worsened it by far. Vasquez had managed to pull him up and pulled them inside the tiniest closet he could possibly find.

 An “oof” escaped his lips when he was practically slammed against the wall of the small closet and he glared at Vasquez who almost seemed amused by the action.

“Was that really…?” Hugo’s hand against his lips prevented him from ending the sentence as the noise from before entered the room. Whatever had entered were either muttering unintelligent words to itself or it was grunting, honestly it was too hard to tell from where Rhys was.

They both focused on the sound of whatever it was, breaths were held and eyes flickered from the closet doors to the small cracks in it in anticipation.

“What is that thing?” Rhys whispered, his human arm grabbing at Vasquez’s shoulder and his robotic one hanging uselessly by his side. His body had slowly begun functioning again so he could move his arm and head, his legs however were just uselessly hanging, the only thing holding him up was Hugo’s arms.

“I don’t know, doesn’t seem like it’s a human…” Hugo whispered back, eyes trying to focus on the thing outside their hiding place.

 “So what do we do? We can’t stay here and you could probably take whatever it is down, you have a gun in that thing for a reason, you know”

Vasquez opened his mouth as to say something but was interrupted when the creature outside was accompanied by two more. They made the same sort of grunting sound at each other and didn’t move from the room.

“I believe that’s a good answer to your question”

“So what? you could still take them”

“As flattered as I am Rhys, if there are that many in here there could be more outside. No one knows we’re here, if we get into any trouble with this no one will come to rescue us”

Rhys sighed, hating to admit the other was right.

“Okay so, do we just wait then?”

“I guess there’s nothing else to do, how’s your body doing?”

“Do you think I’d still be holding onto you if it was doing fine?”

“Fair enough” the older man sighed, shuffling a bit closer to keep Rhys’ weight up better.

Rhys hadn’t really made much of a notice to how close they were until he did that, suddenly Hugo’s breath was on his neck and he could smell the others cologne much better; that fucking cologne that the older insisted on wearing no matter what.

“Do you think you could…” the smell was intense it made his head dizzy, it wasn’t even bad it was just too much. “Not…” the smell was like a minty one, but also like something you’d associate with after shave, fresh and kind of nice? “Uh…” and then it was that beard, pressing against the side of his face and prickling his skin. “Stand so close?” by the time he finished the sentence Vasquez had pulled his head back to look at Rhys with his eyebrows raised.

“Is that going to be a problem? cause we’re probably going to be her for a while”

 Flustered and sort of at a loss of words Rhys just sort of stared back at Hugo, widely unsure of why he was reacting like this.

“Rhys?” Hugo tried when he wasn't getting any response, his voice giving away a hint of worry.

_Oh, he’s worried…_

“No…” Rhys tried and it just ended in a pathetic mix of a mutter and a whisper.

“Okay?” Hugo didn’t seem to believe him and still seemed a bit worried.

He turned his head back to where it had been, again prickling Rhys’ face with his beard. At least he didn’t poke in whatever was going on his Rhys’ head.

It was, when really looking at the situation they were in, pathetic of him to react like that, but it wasn’t as if he could control it. All of a sudden his body had become far too sensitive for his liking, which meant little things like really awesome cologne and someone’s hot breath against his ear; sending shivers down his spine and his heart speeding up. And then there was the whole thing about his legs being completely useless so he couldn’t avoid having to literally throw his arms around the other man. It was a very bad situation, and Rhys could slowly feel things happening in places he really didn’t need things to happen.

_This is Hugo Vasquez for Christ’s sake, since when did Hugo Vasquez make these things happen to him?_

He chose to blame his sudden intense sensitive body.

Rhys decided to wait it out; hoping to all the gods those creature things would just up and leave already.

Almost an hour passed and the dark office seemed to be getting even darker before anything else happened.

Hugo was shifting in position again; this time pressing even closer to Rhys, because yes apparently that was still possible, and lowering the arm that held around his waist just the slightest, resting just above Rhys’ lower back. The other arm was still holding on to Rhys on the back, making it seem as if they were ready to dance.

It certainly wasn’t making Rhys’ situation much better, the cologne was still right in his nose and whenever Hugo would move just a little they’d rub against each other.

He had his eyes closed, trying very hard to picture something that would turn him off and at first it had worked, but then Hugo’s hand had lowered and his breath had become slightly more rapid. It was putting all sorts of pictures Rhys didn’t want in his head, all of them involving the older man doing things to Rhys he wasn’t sure he really wanted.

What was it anyway that had him so excited by the thought? Sure the two had gotten along a lot more lately but that was mainly because they were stuck together. But then again Vasquez could always just up and leave Rhys, he must have had realized Rhys was as much use to him as sponge at this point, right? But then so could Rhys, he could have just left when the other had gone to sleep. But he hadn’t.

Okay so what? Was he suddenly having a realization he liked Hugo? Sure the guy wasn’t all that bad when they were on the same side and working together had been almost nice for the past month. He wasn’t a very bad looking guy either, probably on the top five of attractive men on Hyperion. He was buff, in a sort of big bad boss kind of way, which made sense. His eyes were sincere, like a nice mix of someone who was determined and strong but also soft when he wanted to. They weren’t really brown, but like something between cobber and gold, it depended on the light. The beard was perfect on him, it was just impossible to imagine him without it. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to think about the hair, it was always styled so extremely dull. _The perfect hair for the perfect douchebag,_ He thought. Ever since they had come to Pandora he hadn’t been able to access a mirror or anything but his hands to style it with, so it was a lot messier with locks sticking out here and there, it was actually a really good look on him.

Then there was the rest that Rhys really didn’t want to think about in this exact situation, too bad his imagination wasn’t cooperating with him. Hugo had become like at least ten times more attractive with the new arm, mainly just because Rhys had a thing for well-made mechanics but also because when he had made it he had made sure to stylize it after Hugo’s taste, with golden looking material and smooth edges. He had also helped the other picking out something to wear over the cybernetic arm that he thought would work well, and it had fitted him perfectly. A suit coat had been the choice, with the arm cut where the robotic arm had to be free. It was black with golden details on it, much like his old suit jacked just with a pandoran touch to it.

He chewed on the bottom of his lip as he kept thinking about it, thoughts eventually developing to the man currently pressed up against him with less and less on his body. And then his eyes couldn’t help but to flick down to whatever it was that he could catch of Vasquez. It suddenly became much harder to breathe and the thing that had previously been happening in the place where he defiantly didn’t want things to happen, well it had happened. Flustered and far from willing to admit thinking about Hugo Vasquez had made him hard, he made an attempt to push further back into the closet, of course to no avail.

_Well shit…_

In a state of panic he sort of froze where he was, his legs still useless and a hand still clinging desperately to Vasquez even more. There was no way in hell he wouldn’t notice a boner against his leg, nope no way. Desperate he made an attempt to pulls his lower part as far from the leg as he possibly could.

“Uh, Rhys?” Hugo’s voice whispered into his ear, doing nothing better but sending small jolts to Rhys’ groin.

_Oh fuck he knows_

“Is… everything alright?”

_Or not?_

“’s fine” Rhys muttered, relieved to hear that his voice hadn’t completely betrayed him.

_Maybe he was going to make this anyway_

“You’re acting kind of…” As Hugo spoke he shifted slightly again and in the attempt his leg came to press closer to the very obvious bulge in Rhys' pants.

Neither said anything for the next ten very long seconds.

And then…

“Is that your?” He whispered dumbfoundedly, probably hoping it was just Rhys’ “phone”.

“Yes” Rhys blurted out in a slight annoyed tone; like it was so obvious the question shouldn’t even have been asked, and really it was.

And then neither Hugo nor he knew what to say or do, not until the grunting of the thing outside pulled them out of whatever trance they’d fallen into.

“I don’t think they’re going to leave for while” Hugo whispered, sounding slightly suggestive in Rhys’ ears.

He swallowed nervously, unsure if he liked where this was going.

“And your point is?”

“You’re pressed pretty close against me Rhysie, any reason you’re little problem should occur right now?”

Rhys didn’t like the way his voice turned cocky, nor the fact that the asshole was probably smirking in satisfaction from where he was standing.

“Fuck off that is not why that happened” Rhys shot back, voice just the slightest above a whisper.

“Oh come on now, don’t get mad it’s very understandable” the other continued teasing, finding an angry Rhys nothing but amusing in the peculiar situation.

“Do you really want to do this right now?” Rhys said his voice less angry.

“Do you?” Hugo shot back, suddenly pressing his leg a little too hard against Rhys’ hard on, making him release a much unintended release of air and grunt. Luckily for the two of them the things outside seemed too busy doing whatever they were doing to hear it.

“Are you fucking crazy?” he exclaimed in whispers, anger filling him again.

“Oh come on! You can’t keep pretending like it’s not there Rhysie”

“I can do exactly what I want with it thank you very much” he acted pathetically defensive, he knew that, but what else could he exactly do at this point?

“What are you going to do then?"

“Nothing, if it bothers you so much just pretend like it’s my phone or something”

“You shouldn’t just ignore it”

“Well what do you suggest?”

“How about I help you out?”

_What?_

Rhys didn’t know how to answer that question so he remained with his lips slightly parted and eyes staring dumbfoundedly forward.

“Rhys?” Vasquez tried when nothing was said.

“What?” Rhys eventually managed to muster, lips shutting and staying like that once the word was said.

“I can help you out, you know, with your problem there”

_Sure, and then you’ll get the satisfaction to laugh in my face afterwards._

He wanted to say no, to just push the asshole away and let the creatures outside have them instead.

But then Rhys knew he also really wanted this, because of the thing with his body of course, that was the reason he was going with. Yup…

“Okay” was all he could say.

How the fuck were they going to do it anyway, with Rhys being unable to stand on his legs it’d be a… oh wait… he hadn’t realized it but at some point during his state of panic his legs had found ground. Apparently Vasquez had just noticed as well because he finally let go of Rhys, or maybe that was just because he was just about to give Rhys a fucking hand job.

Rhys decided not to say anything as Hugo’s larger hands found their way to his crotch, or when they began unzipping his trousers, and defiantly not when all the fabric around his crotch was lowered down to his knees.

All the while his lips were pressed tightly against each other and his eyes fixated on the cracks on the closet walls.

He was thankful to Vasquez who had decided to reciprocate and stay quiet as he worked.

The sudden cold air that hit his cock sent shivers down his spine and for a second his eyes darted up at Hugo who were spitting into his hand and slowly coming closer toward Rhys again. Automatically Rhys let his eyes follow the saliva covered hand, watching as it gently wrapped around his throbbing dick. Then, as it began to move he closed his eyes and eventually let himself get lost in the moment.

He knew he probably shouldn't be turned on by the danger in the situation, but truth be told it just made things way better.

He had to cover his face in the nape of Hugo’s neck so not to make any sounds that might wake the attention of the creatures outside, all the while letting his hands grip tightly at the other man’s coat.

For some reason Vasquez was very good at this, his hand expertly moving up and down in perfect rhythm, sometimes letting Rhys buck his hips forward whilst thrusting against the touch. He wondered for a second if the other was as good with his mouth as he was with his hand.

Heat was very quickly gathering and it was hard to stay in control as Rhys just got closer and closer. In frustration from the situation he automatically let his teeth sink into Vasquez’s very exposed neck, hard enough to cause a small bruise to form. It had the other slow down the pace for a bit, having been surprised from the sudden pain. Oddly enough he didn’t make a comment about it, but instead let his hand slowly move over the tip of Rhys’ cock, spreading the pre-cum that had appeared along the shaft. Teasingly he let his hand go as slowly as he would allow it along the shaft, whilst the other cybernetic one began to gently fondle Rhys’ balls.

Whether it was revenge for Rhys biting him or not, he couldn’t quite tell from the way Vasquez acted.

His mouth had found its way to Rhys’s ear, apparently figuring if Rhys was allowed to bite he could too. His teeth scraped carefully against the earlobe, and continued to trail down his neck until he finally found a spot where he let his teeth sink in twice as hard as Rhys had done. At the same time he suddenly sped up his hand again, making Rhys moan out a little too loud in surprise.

This time the creatures from outside made a sound that clearly meant they had heard it. They began moving around in the room, their footsteps giving away that they were searching the room.

 This however, did nothing to stop Vasquez.

“Stop... those guys... heard... they’re…” He tried between breaths and uncontrollable whimpers, to no avail when Hugo only chuckled lowly into Rhys’s ear.

“Better be more quiet then Rhysie, or do you want them to hear your pretty little voice?”

Being called pretty probably shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did, but then when the other said it like that, voice all husky and Hugo so full of himself, it was hard not to.

“N- No” he managed to get out, which just seemed to amuse Hugo even more.

“Then don’t you think you should shut that dirty mouth of yours?”

“mhmm” Rhys wasn’t really paying attention to Hugo’s voice anymore, he was so close to climaxing nothing else mattered much.

“Hugo” he moaned the others name and then groaned when the other pushed against him still moving his hand. Blindly he reached for something to dig his face in so not to yell as he reached the end.

“I’m going to…”  he warned, tightening any grip he had anywhere, knees so weak he could barely stay on his feet at all.

“Come for me Rhysie” he heard Vasquez ever so slyly whisper in his ear and that was all he needed.

He came in Vasquez’s hand, relieved when the other was patient enough to wait for him to fully ride out his orgasm before cleaning up the mess.

Awkwardly pushing away from the other he boldly tucked away his now limp dick and pulled his trousers back on. He was about to say something but didn’t when the other opened the door to the closet and stepped out.

“Hey wait…”

The creatures that had been in the room were gone.

“Oh, they’re gone” he stated and followed Vasquez.

“Mhmm…” The other walked up to the office desk and grabbed the parts he must have hidden away before hiding with Rhys.

“So uuh…” Rhys started, awkwardly wiping away sweat that had formed on his forehead and pulled his hair back.

He didn’t dare to look at Hugo when he turned to face Rhys. Footsteps revealed that the other was walking toward him, and before he could do much to react Hugo grabbed the edge of his chin and pressed his lips against Rhys’.

There was only a brief moment from _oh he kissed me_ to _OH HE KISSED ME_ , before Rhys kissed back, opening his mouth to allow the other to deepen it. He did, patiently showing Rhys’ just how much he’d enjoyed the thing that had happened in the closet.

It didn’t take Rhys long to realize the man he was kissing, was also having a little problem of his own.

Pulling away, his eyes met with Hugo’s dark ones.

“You’re hard” he stated, cocking his head slightly to the side with a smirk.

“However did you notice?”

He ignored the others attitude, having better thoughts in mind.  

“Want me to?” he gave a quick glance to the bulge in the other’s pants.

“Oh nononono, so you can get the satisfaction of revenge? Yeah, no I don’t think so”

“Your loss” Rhys smirked and pushed away from Hugo, slowly starting to walk away from the other.

Hugo watched him, but didn’t say anything, validating whether it was worth it or not. Before Rhys could leave, he caught up.

He grabbed his arm from behind and pushed himself closer to whisper in Rhys’s ear from behind.

“Tell you what, you owe me one now and I know for sure that once we’re back to safety I’m going to need help with a little something”

“Aww is Hugo Vasquez too scared to take a little risk?” Rhys teased, but continued walking in silent agreement none the less.

“Not everyone has a public fetish you know”

“Right, cause’ you don’t have any weird fetishes”

“I never said that…”

“Well then I can’t wait to find out”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully you enjoyed. Comments, constructive criticism and kudos is appreciated!


End file.
